Marry Me
by ChibiKar
Summary: We all know when a relationship gets really serous, the moment of the big question.Will she say yes? Or break our hearts and kill us? Let find how the Hetalia's survive this challenge. Give it a chance, please!
1. All the Roads lead you to Rome

All the Roads lead you to Rome.

Okay, please don't kill me for this, is the first time ever that I try to write something in English, I don't even know why I'm doing it right now but I'm, so, I hope you can understand what it say and enjoy it, or at least have a while of fun with my mistakes and fails. Those will be a series of drabbles or One shots about different characters in "the moment" I write this down because my girlfriend start talking about it (I almost run away this afternoon) and inspire me, that girl is my all, so sad that we can have a moment like those in… well, I hope a long time.

Disclaimer: The characters are NOT mine, and never will, I'm just playing a while with them. Hetalia is either mine… Gosh, I hate the disclaimer part. I want to Rule the world!

Warnings: I like to curse a lot, I'm a boy and a teenager after all, Fem nations, a bit of sexy comments and of course; Human AU.

+Chapter 1+

Title: "All the roads lead you to Rome"  
>Pairing: Spamano. Spain x Fem Romano. Antonio x Romero (I have a friend with this name and I like it, she is so cute)<br>Song that I was listen when writing: Human by The Killers.  
>Written in: Antonio's P.O.V.<p>

+++Are we human? My hands are cold, looking for the answer+++

My hands were shaking like crazy, I was trying to hide them, she was so calm and easy as always, she didn't know what I knew, my little angel started to move her lips, very softly, there was an Italian song in the radio and she love singing, even that moment, in the restaurant, she did it in silence but was melting in my seat. We were sitting at a table in the new and expensive restaurant in the city, I invited her a week ago, tonight is the opening and is full, it's a beautiful place and she said it was.

-Welcome to "Parisian Nights", my name is Gilbert and I'll be making awesome your night, here is the menu, do you want anything special to drink?- A man with white hair, pale skin and rare red eyes was standing close to me, I was about to order but my Angel did it first.

-Wine, please, the best that you can find, I'm Italian, I will know if it is good- she said with that smirk that I love, the man just looked at her with a smile and nodded before to go away- I like the service, it was a nice idea to come out for dinner Tony.

¡OMG! My heart just stopped, did she called me tony? She only does that when is in THE mood, not the bad one, the good one… I'm such a lucky man, but I'm trembling like jelly! I'll wait until we eat to do it, my God, How can this be so hard? Why?

-Yes, it was a good idea- I let a laugh come out, it wasn't my idea, It was Felicia's, she told me about the place because her (and Romie's) friend, Francis, was the chef- Do you know what you want to eat?

-Yes, I'm craving for pasta with fresh tomatoes, nothing to big, and you?

-Well, I think it will be fish and mushrooms- I almost laugh again when I hear what she wanted, Romie was beautiful, her body was a killer weapon, like a supermodel, but she was the hell of lazy and loved to eat pasta and pizza, and ice cream, and chocolates and a LOT!

Gilbert brought the wine, a sweet merlot very old, to be honest I did not care a cent about it, Romie enjoyed the first sib, we start talking and order for the food, she was so damn sexy tonight, and even like that I could only look at her face, not her long and naked legs, not her thin body dressed with a mini green that looked just perfect in her, not her killer pair of distractions that were delicately showing a little of skin… no, I was just watching her lips, red and juicy pair of lips, god bless her mother and father, her hair was curvy and long, tonight it was out of her face and I could see them, those eyes, that pair of olive windows, I could see her soul, I love her. It was the time, she already eat, I tried but couldn't, I took a breath and started.

-Romie… I invited you tonight because there is something that I need to tell you, ask you, to be clear- Her eyes grew with doubt, I couldn't believe it, I was doing it!- Since we I meted I can say something clear, You are wonderful, when I'm with you I just grow up, I become in a man with You by mi side, I feel like there's nothing I can't do, I stop thinking in my problems, I stop thinking to be honest. When I'm sad, or hurt, or tired, or angry, or worried or stressed… anytime you say my name everything go away, just disappear, and I find my joy in your arms, When you look at me I swear to God that I feel like fainting… Just like now.

I stood up and kneeled in front of her, the box was in my pocket and I took it out, it was dark green, like her eyes, I open it and there was the ring, it wasn't the most expensive but it was beautiful, silver and olive, just like her, simple but amazing, treasure like no other, there was not only a ring but my heart and love, she was astonished, almost breathless, her hand was shaking when I took it in mines.

-I just realize of something, I love what you do to me, I love what you make me be, and believe me, there's nothing I can enjoy as your company, I don't want to live anymore without you, I want to have you every day with me, by my side, be your man, your guardian… Romero vargas, I love you, more than my own soul, if you say yes I promise you only one thing, I'll give you every part of me, body and soul, until I die- She was crying at this point, I did not know if it was good or bad, I was just so nervous that couldn't think anymore, the people in the restaurant was holding the breath with me- Do you want to marry me?

-Oh Tony… I just… my god… I just…- I was dying, she was killing me, I was thinking the plan B; The gun in my house if she say no, or the plan C; cut my veins with a spoon, the wait was endless to me, but there were only seconds- Yes… Of course I Will, Yes! I Love You!

-I love You too- I put the ring on her finger and she hug me so tight that I almost cry for help, but I didn't, there was a general "awwww" when we kissed, it was the best kiss in my life, that was the best night of my life, the night that I kissed my fiancé in a French restaurant in front of a crowd of people- I Love you too...


	2. Falling like Dominos

Hello Again! If you are Reading this then I will be so happy, really, I'm thinking in this moment that is impossible for someone to read this and understand but still, I like it and I do it… such a prat, right? Well, I hope you can enjoy the chapter, I ask for apologies once more time, my English is a Sh*t so… sorry!

Disclaimer: The characters are NOT mine, and never will, I'm just playing a while with them. Hetalia is either mine… Gosh, I hate the disclaimer part. I want to Rule the world!

Warnings: I like to curse a lot, I'm a boy and a teenager after all, Fem nations, a bit of sexy comments and of course; Human AU.

+Chapter two+

Title: "Falling like dominos"  
>Pairing: Prucan, Prusia x Canadá, Gilbert x Maddie.<br>Song that I was listen when writing: Rabbit Heart by Florence + The Machine.  
>Written in: Gilbert's P.O.V<p>

+++Life is a Gift, who is the lamb and who is the knife?+++

I was the most awesome human being in the entire fucking world, right? I was like the newer and better class of humans, I was big, powerful and rich, I was like the king in my place, I could do it all… Right? I wasn't so sure that day, I was freaking nervous, I spent months planning that day, I even had to work a couple more of nights in the office with dad just to make sure of the money. I had it all, I was ready, then… Why I couldn't just do it?

I wasn't a coward, no way; I was the bravest man ever! I'm the bravest man ever, but still, it was a dangerous mission, I was ready to die trying. I was sit in a small park, under a maple tree, it was fall and the leaves looked amazing, the breeze made them fly around, I had a picnic set, tons of food, juice, water, beer and wine, glasses and a good looking outfit. I was wearing those black jeans that made my ass look hot, a white t-shirt and my black leather jacket, I was wearing my boots of course and my cross in the neck, my hair was messy but cool and my eyes wide open, waiting for her, I almost had a heart attack when I saw her coming.

That delicate body of a blonde girl was my version of an angel, not so tall, not so short, skinny and almost without boobs, there was not problem because she had a killer ass, a really HOT one, better than mine if have to say the true, the curvy hair wasn't so long but it was shiny and soft and always smelled like vanilla, her white skin, her pink cheeks, her sweet lips and her Awesome Violet eyes, Maddie was all that you can describe with the word "Perfection". She was wearing a nice stripped pants and a very simple T-shirt with the U.S flag, a present for his brother Alfred, red converse that match with the frames of her glasses and a bow in the head that made her look adorable.

-I'm late? So sorry dear, Alice was very exited talking about his new book and you know you can't just shut her up like that- She said taking place next to me a kissing my cheek, sweet!

-Don't worry, you're not late at all, I'm happy you come, we can have now our super awesome Picnic- I smiled at her, and she did it as well, I took her hand and placed a kiss on it- How was your day? Tell me, please… and, do you want anything to drink?

-That reminds me when you were waitress in my brother's restaurant- She giggled on my face, covering her mouth with the soft hand that I wasn't holding- And about my day… It was fine, Alfred called me this morning just to say some idiotic words and my brother is taking care of kuma all tonight, Alice and I went for a coffe after my break and the classes were just fine, the same as ever. What about you?

I told her a huge lie about my day, I just couldn't tell her that I was all morning lloking for the clothes, the place, the food, the drinks, cleaning the ring, watching it like it was something from another world and practicing my speech like a crazy for hours, it was a secret so of course I couldn't tell her. Even if you don't believe me, when I'm with her I love to hear what she says, not like trying to hear, no, really hearing, and understanding, and getting interested by her things… she was the only person in the world that I could listen for a complete day without complains, and it was weird, because I was the only person in the world she could talk like this with.

Maddie was sweet, kind and nice, she was studying art and design, I was already graduated, I have a title in laws, and yes, I'm not lying, my dad is the best lawyer in all the country, so, I work for him. It wasn't like this ever, it was a time when I worked like waitress in a French restaurant, I was very close friend of the chef and guess what, the chef's little sister was Maddie. We talked a lot, it was almost the sunset when I finally sight ready to do it.

-Maddie… You know I love you, right?- She smiled and nodded, putting her glass down- Well, even if I tell you the same every day, believe me, is true, my heart is yours and there's no way that I can imagine my life without you. When I first met you, I thought you were shy and quiet, but I discovered that you are amazing, you're sweet, kind, lovely, calm and very smart, you're just clever and genuine, you're not fake like other girls, you're just… Perfect.

I did it, I was on my knees, holding her hand, pulling a white box out of my jacket and looking at those violet eyes like if there wasn't nothing else, she was just listen at me, looking at me, with her eyes full in amazed and doubt, she didn't believe yet, she didn't have tears or anything else than me in her eyes, her face was lovely like that, even if it was eating me from inside.

-I know you hate when people just ignores you, I know that you're so kind to say anything about it, you're selfless and caring, and you turn my world upside down, I love you Maddie Williams, and I have to ask you this… Will you be my Awesome wife?- I said it, there was no coming back, I made it, I just should wait for an answer.

But the answer never came, instead she stood up and look right at me, I could not read her eyes, I was panicking myself, she start walking away and I almost died, she stopped, she came back and open her mouth, she was about to say something but she didn't, she close her lips again and start to walk away again.

-Oh my god! That's a No!- I was so astonish, I wanted to cry, the most amazing man in the world, the awesome me, I was about to cry, I was crying!- That's a no; you said No, I can't…

She was giving me the back, I was crying, on my knees and with a ring on my hands, on my trembling hands… I was dying, like really feeling my heart stop, then, a miracle happened. She turned to me, she sat on her knees in front of me and took my face in her hands, wiping the tears away and then she kissed me, like never before.

-Oui, I will be your fucking awesome wife, mon amour, of course I will- She said and hugged me, I almost fainted from the panic of she rejecting me, I was so happy and still so scared- Of course I Will… I love you so much…

-I love you too, and I always will, I promise, just never do that again or you'll kill me.

We all know when a relationship gets really serous, is that moment when we have to sank onto our knees, take a deep breath and do the freaking question, then we have to wait… Will she say yes? Or break our hearts and kill us? Let find how the Hetalia's boys survive this moment. My first fanfic in English, don't kill me!


End file.
